Zombie Beavers (Zombeavers)
Zombie Beavers is are main antagonists in Zombeavers. Informação Pessoal *" Objetivo : Infecta qualquer um no seu caminho (Conseguiu, Mas falhou na Zoe) *" Passatempo (Matando e Infectando) *" Poderes/ Dentes e Garras *" Habilidades Imensa Força *" Cavador *" Velocidade *" Membros (Mary, Sam (Possível) Jenny, Buck, Tommy (Possível), Smythe, Os Gregonsons , Urso, Vários Castores) Biografia Uma lata de tóxico cai num lago e pifa no ar verde nos castores infectando transformando nos zumbis e Um Castor zumbi matando um jovem pescador. Quando Jenn ouve um Barulho no banheiro e confunde o Sam e abre a cortina revelando o Castor que raivosamente assusta a Jenny que sai e conta a seus amigos sobre o Castor e Tommy pega um bastão de beisebol quando entram e percebi que não está lá mas o Castor zumbi aparece e Tommy mata até a morte e Amara lo com um saco. Na tarde da manhã, Um Castor se libertou na escola. Mary , Tommy, Buck, Sam, Zoe e Jenny vão para o lago e curtir exceção de Jenny sobre o Castores no lago e Um Zumbi Castor Cortando a Perna do Buck e os três voltam na balca e a Jenny corre pra chamar a ajuda mas o telefone tem fios arranhado e o Castor arranha a perna da Jenny e ataca quando ela segura. Um monte de castores embosca o grupo e Sam é forçado usar o cão da Zoe de isca e jogue na água até ser comido muita a tristeza de Zoe e o grupo nada até a terra e castores sair da água e Jenny sobe na pia e esfaquea um Castor que o corpo tem divido e Jenny abre a porta deixando seus amigos e Dois Castores subir na varanda até a Jenny fechar a Porta. Na noite, Muitos Castores Zumbis embosca em casa, Tommy e Zoe levar o Buck ferido no Hospital mas os castores bloqueia o caminho da árvore e Tommy encontra um caminhão do Smythe e pegar um Machado e sai pra buscar ajuda. Antes de sair, Zumbis castores cortar árvore esmagando e matando Tommy. Zoe ouve os gritos do Tommy e Smythe chega e atire no Castor com um rifle e resgata levando os dois de volta. Sra Gregonson pede seu marido ir investigar mas ele se recusa sair e ela volta no quarto com o cão e Sra Gregonson acaricia revelando o Castor e Assassina os Dois até a morte e cortando a linha de telefone. Sam,Mary, Jenny bloqueando as portas quando derrube a maioria dos castores e os três chega e forcam entra na casa dos Gregonsons e encontra os corpos. Depois disso, Mary volta no quarto pra dormir, Jenny tirar a jaqueta embosca quando Mary fala do que está chateada. A infecção piora, Jenny se transformando no Castor e ruga na Mary mas o Sam bate com um taco e salva. Um urso da floresta é infectado por A maioria dos Castores Zumbis e atrai Zoe e Smythe e Buck Rapidamente se transforma no Zumbi e Morde o Rosto do Smythe faz sangrar até a morte e matando e Zoe Falha atirar no rifle e Entra no quarto quando um Castor embosca na porta. Enquanto isso, Um Infectado Gregonson ataca a Zoe forçando a ela saltar na Janela. Sam e Mary entrar no banheiro e faz sexo. Os Castores acaba queimando a casa do Primo da Mary e atrai a Mary e Sam e Jenny tinha escapado no quarto e ermege no chão e mordendo os Pênis dele e Matando e Mary escapa e Zoe chega com um caminhão. Enquanto dirigia, Smythe Infectado atira no caminho e enquanto os zumbis embosca e Faz funcionar e Matando Jenny Infectada quando estava no caminhão. Após os castores bloqueia o caminho, As duas caminham até a estrada. Mary enlouquece e acusa a Zoe de ser mordida mas revela Mary ser infectada e Zoe Desemembra até a morte. Enquanto caminhava, Zoe vê os motoristas do caminhão e acidentalmente atropelando ela. É desconhecido o que aconteceu alguns zumbis será que sobreviveram ou morreu de fome. Category:Zombeavers characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villain's lair Category:Evils Category:TV Show Villains Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Zombie Animals Category:Devils Category:Beavers Category:Horror Villains Category:Horror Antagonists